


低等动物

by rinkoc



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 黑泥，报复意味浓郁的性暴力。心碎铜仁女行为。non-con,dirty talk.
Relationships: 林香
Kudos: 2





	低等动物

**Author's Note:**

> 低等动物罢了。  
> 粉丝不要随便看。

何军剑走进归家的巷子里的时候打开手机看了看竟然已经是凌晨一点半。金主富婆带他逛了一天街，他作为漂亮的小白脸只需要负责提供人肉搬运机的服务，然后晚上吃完饭和一群富婆去富婆家里唱ktv直到这个时间点儿。

他喝得有点儿高，但得亏生得白净，面色带点红才招人喜欢。富婆是真富婆，不算漂亮但也勉强看得过去。爸爸升官发财，又死了总裁老公，儿子国外念书，四十多岁精精彩彩走上人生巅峰。

逍遥又自在，拉皮又瑜伽。

他和富婆做过几回，从技术差到被指着鼻子骂全家十八代到富婆特地打电话找他。何军剑本来不接女人生意的，女性不可能单单喜欢419，她们更喜欢支配小男生的感觉。所以他大多数和有钱男人在一起419，不过以前伺候过几次肥头大耳，直接把何军剑恶心到拿了钱回家抱着马桶吐了三天三夜最后被好友拖去医院吊了盐水，从此往后不论男女不论上面还是下面他永远只挑他看得过去的身价、躯体和面庞。

这又让他想起今天把专门约女人的电话卡号写了好多小纸片，在哄闹中甜糊糊地叫着姐姐用嘴叼着塞进一个个丰满胸部的乳沟中。

他在离开时候被灌了不少佳酿，满手涂了鲜红色的指甲油，妖艳得紧。他那点儿在众人簇拥的热闹中被晕染出的困意全被女人群恼人的香水驱散。

昏头昏脑的何军剑坐上私家车时被富婆拉开衬衣领口亲了一脖颈烈焰红唇，他觉得这该是富婆最后一次见他，因为富婆在车上送了他一套据说是从头到脚的“床上礼服”，说以后可以送给女朋友。何军剑笑着道谢，一口一个姐姐叫得比以往还甜蜜。最后勉勉强强让富婆把他拉到自己家附近最体面的酒店，带好帽子才下了车。

要不是头发凌乱，那些起了静电的飞扬跋扈嚣张，那些没起静电的死气沉沉贴在额头，富婆喜欢他黑发他就染了黑发，他觉得自己当晚就能涂个浓妆穿手提袋里这一身利利索索去约个男人。

因为酒精作用，何军剑走进小巷子时候坑坑洼洼脚底乱套，像在捣蒜踩棉花。手里提的是富婆买给他“未来女友”的衣服，轻飘飘的又沉甸甸的。

这一片儿巷子除了流浪狗他是唯一的主人——我们又称为钉子户。不是没有一掷千金的老板要给他买房金屋藏娇，只是何军剑暂时不稀罕。原因是何军剑和房地产商没打好价钱仗，周围的老头子老太太给一套简装经济适用房就搬出去了，只有这个臭小子，穷得叮当响，贪得连命都不要。  
何军剑嗤之以鼻并且觉得离谱，按照地契，这块儿大院的院子都是自己的祖上的，凭什么他只得一套房？他得理不饶人要两套，房地产单单就想磨他气焰，于是砸了路灯断了监控，何军剑也不怵，他左一个金主右一个老板，甜言蜜语打听打听就能知道房地产内核一些不干不净的东西。有自信那群不好断他水电的白痴迟早能松口，何军剑自得其乐自己接了外拉电线又架了盏白炽灯。

走着走着脑海中突然浮现“身材很好”四个大字。何军剑总也不记得富婆的手感和环绕感，摇了摇头竟然记得富婆这点儿东西，那还是她家私人医生今晚最后一次给他做检查时候，他瞄了一眼一旁女金主的三围表。

问就是何军剑对数字、对金钱很敏感。

他爱土豪，爱富婆，更爱财富和物质。

说起这个私人医生。何军剑摸了摸胸口小口袋里叠起来的体检单，一阵恶寒，抽搐地提了提嘴角。他想起就在两个小时以前，在那个白白净净的小屋子的卫生间里，他被气得浑身颤抖，被那个人炽热注视着两次无端灌肠。

走到小黑巷子口，他把偷偷从饭馆打包出来的鸡翅膀鸡腿扔到巷口唯一的公路灯下的搪瓷碗里，他轻轻跺脚。何军剑家巷子口这儿有只老狗，叫布鲁托，这还是何军剑小时候看米老鼠时候学的名字。它像个私家保安似的，没事儿就趴在道牙子边儿上瞑目，一旦看到有莫名其妙的人，就会一顿凄惨高亢的嚎啕给何军剑提醒这位不速之客。老家伙看起来肥得流油，其实都是毫不挑食地舔干净了饭馆的残羹冷饭，怪可怜的。

何军剑一步一步往里走，这个地方闭着眼睛都不可能走错，他自打能走路，能说话，能念书，能打架，能工作，就活在这个幽深的隧道里。漆黑的巷子像深渊巨口，月光交错着铺出走向寂静的道路，总有未知等着神不知鬼不觉鲸吞何军剑。

何军剑先是听见了叮叮当当的声音。像劣质铁制品相互敲击所发出的。

他下意识轻轻揉了揉耳朵，似是而非的幻听。  
然后是脚步声。

何军剑陡然拔腿就跑，眼前就是院门，只要冲进去就安全了。却没有想到身后的人更快，一只手臂紧紧锁在何军剑喉咙处，另一只手也按住了何军剑没有提着手提袋的反击的右手。

“谁？”夏夜，何军剑却被冻僵一般。明明回家的灯就在眼前了。

喘息就贴在耳边盘桓，狩猎者已经悄无声息向猎物架起气枪。

何军剑手心里被塞进一块儿温热的金属片，阳刻着数字，他颤抖着手指闭起眼睛小心翼翼的抚摸，似乎是铭牌。

“64。”身后的人突然出声，然后抽走了那块金属。

“我是64。你今天又去卖淫了？”身后的人用牙齿轻轻摩擦着何军剑的耳廓，舌尖挑逗拨弄着耳垂，“……何军剑。”

何军剑瞬间感觉凉到脊梁骨了，这是警号吗，为什么会知道自己的名字，他现在似乎被扫黄了。

他被按着，上身紧紧贴在邻居的铁门上，身体和凉生生的铁门仅仅间隔一层薄薄的衬衣。努力抬起脖颈想要向后看，他溺在月光和黑夜里，就像一只溺水的幼鹿。

“卖淫违法，知道吗？”

何军剑不敢和警方硬碰硬，因为难听点说，他目前还没想好如果自己不干mb行当，自己能有什么一技之长。

“知道……警察先生……但是我没有……”他话音刚落，身体就被男人翻了过来，墙壁擦过贴了乳贴的乳尖，火辣辣得疼，两只手臂交叠被来人按在尾椎骨上，就好像有人开着压路机在自己的敏感带上碾过，这让何军剑倒吸一口凉气。

“吃相就这么难看？这还叫没有卖淫？”带着警帽的男人一把扯开何军剑衬衣领口，满目都是显眼的口红唇印。他抬了抬帽檐，细碎额发下的线条就毫不吝啬地显露在何军剑眼中。

何军剑痛斥自己往前不光彩的事儿做多了，本能就是寻求快乐，猛得看到长得好看的男人就腿软。他缩了缩脖子，却没办法否认自己当真是的mb的事实，顶着白净面皮二十年养成的油嘴滑舌一时被木讷取缔地干干净净。

衣服领口大敞开，露出一对戳满红色唇印的白净的锁骨。何军剑头一次觉得被人看到皮肤是如此难以启齿。脸颊发热发烧，后脑顶着墙壁羞耻地侧过头去时匆匆一眼勉强看到铭牌上的拼音:Ma T…。

“马警官，我真不是出来卖的，我……”话再次被打断，何军剑就感觉出从胸口到小腹的遮罩都褪了下去，开襟衬衣被脱到臂弯，纠缠着在身后打了结。小巷子潮湿阴冷的风呼呼啦啦刺激暴露在空气中的每一寸皮肤。

“林迟青。”警官摘下帽子随手丢在地上。得以见光的眼睛直勾勾注视何军剑，幽静湖水里藏着歇斯底里的血性。

“马警官我……”圆形乳贴被从乳晕上撕下——乳晕比普通男性更大更圆，胶性突然扯离让整片胸部针刺一般地疼痛，被前一个嫖客玩弄到发炎的乳头暴露在空气里。而何军剑只是死死咬住下唇，硬生生把“疼”字吞入肚子，这是下贱的职业操守，毕竟金主雇他买他一晚只是为了透个爽，所以不是所有金主都乐意听他说疼道痛。

“林迟青。”

何军剑蹙起眉头身体向后缩，尽己所能避开林迟青的触碰。说不知道林迟青的想法是假的，何军剑飘飘摇摇走在风月中不是一天两天，风月场里大多数男人女人的一举一动一个暗示他都明白得透彻。他只是侥幸希望这是假的而已，仅此而已。

“提的什么东西？卖屁股还是卖屌的钱？”

林迟青轻蔑笑着拽断了脆弱纸袋的纸质提手，里面被卷起来的女士吊带裙内裤散落出来。

显然林迟青也没料到袋子里的物品是这些。他愣的那一下，何军剑猛然挣脱束缚想要向外跑去，却扯得趔趄，金属拉扯的巨响声刺激着耳膜。他没想到自己左手的手腕已经被和一旁废置小屋的门把手拷在一起，特别的是连接链比一般的长，就像被主人拴住的狗。

何军剑慢慢在原地背对着跪下来，他自从走进十七岁以来从未如此狼狈过。他突然想如果邻居没有搬走是不是还能得救，又恍然嗤笑，像一个罪犯又宛如一个精神失常的患者——毕竟与其面对接下来的事情，他们还是搬走比较好。

“林迟青警官，我给你钱，你放我走，好不好……我明天就搬走，我下次不敢了……我立刻离开您的管辖区……求求您了……”

低三下四。

林迟青看着背对着他跪地的男孩儿那稍长的发尾，突起的蝴蝶骨，浅浅的脊骨线，瘦弱的肩膀和腰肢，整个人浸润在月光和树影里，像聊斋里唬人吸阳的女鬼魅魔。

“我不要钱。”林迟青解开何军剑被衬衣束缚的双手，接着提起地上一串串花纹繁复的服饰，走到正面将丝带领口套上何军剑的脖子，被蛊惑一般吻过漂亮的喉结。  
他像为情人吟唱一首安眠曲。  
他说:“我要你。”

何军剑闻声并不诧异也并不看他，只死死盯着那双手从胸口一路向下抚摸，手心的温度传染给西裤的皮带扣，勾住这内裤的边缘然后他被掐着下巴要求起身，西裤任其坠落，内裤也被拽下挂在脚踝。艳红色的丝绒垂下堪堪遮挡住大腿根，与其说是裙子，不如说是围裙。何军剑宛如舞会上君主立宪制的女王，被林迟青扶着手一步一抬脚穿上仿佛以蕾丝就能遮羞的内裤。

这是午夜的第一个吻。他被林迟青按在门上亲吻得足够轻，像初恋情侣在教室监控的死角里的偷甜，林迟青小心翼翼舔开何军剑的牙关，才开有大幅度亲吻的声响。年轻人胯骨两侧的系绳尚且未系，全靠何军剑夹紧大腿才不至于这丁点儿布料落下去，姿态像性朦胧时期的少女会在无意识的情况扭紧双腿。

林迟青从何军剑精瘦的腰线揉搓下去，草草把那两根脆弱的绳子打结，松松垮垮挂在髂前。

“何军剑，这还是开裆呢，你知道吗？”

男孩没说话，就算是林迟青把拇指骨节大小润滑用的胶囊推进后穴也坚持咬紧牙齿不开口，他侧开头只看自己被手铐锁死的方向。

“做过润滑了？”林迟青手指在褶皱处打转而后深入后庭中揉压，意料之外的滑腻让林迟青有点恼怒的滋味，“你他妈刚才约见的不是个女人吗？”他以手指变本加利地刺激何军剑身体的敏感点，那颗润滑胶囊被拨弄来去，一次又一次碾压前列腺。

“不是因为……”何军剑身体向来善于寻欢作乐。他感觉得到身体内的变化，胶囊的包被在体内融化，后穴湿淋淋仿佛即将有水滴出，身前性器也以扭曲的速度走向欲望的岛屿。他伸出手不自觉去推拒林迟青的肩膀，又被林迟青以唇舌攻陷的动作彻底击垮。

舌尖把红唇痕迹晕开，把那些红色点绕在乳首，缀成旖旎玲珑风光，加大力度环绕着他的乳首蹂躏，白皙的胸脯刻上齿印，说不清是痛苦还是舒爽，总归是一种吸引。它刺激着何军剑以推拒成环绕臂膀，拉近与林迟青的距离。何军剑身体的保护机制告诉他，不要反抗，臣服于冰冷的欲望，感受无可皈依的空欢喜，就能仿佛这是一场心甘情愿的欢爱之旅。

“林警官……能带套吗……”

纵然没有得到回应，但是何军剑知道答案。

——你在和一个强奸者讨价还价吗。  
嘴里喘息兀自加重，肉质饱满的胸口剧烈起伏着。这是不可言说的交易还是蛮横无理的强奸？他眯起眼睛看林迟青，这个男人他与金主又有何异？如果一次性爱就能放他一条生路，这笔买卖就不是强买强卖。

林迟青低声要求他转身过去，他就职业性言听计从。温顺地以手支持在门上，又薄又小的手型、红色的甲油、曲起的手指，他抓不住钱的手，挑动低等动物的神经和气息。

“林警官……你……”

林迟青左手漫不经心扣弄何军剑胸口肿胀挺立红樱的小孔，右手专顾着抽插，把所有液体的混合物在小小的肉穴中翻弄，发出汩汩水声。

“我怎么样？”开口，像是普通的问句又像是下流的调戏。

“你能不能让我摸摸前面……”何军剑把声音团圆了像糯米团裹红糖，他转过侧脸，只留带伤的眼角，明明天生是兔子的脸，却用一招遮遮掩掩撒娇请求的招数，他习惯像个奴隶，像只被奴役的狐狸。

或许是恳求声太大，他没有听到身后性器拍打臀部的水声。

林迟青犹豫一下，变本加厉按死墙上一对手腕，不留任何脱开的余地，将性器直接抵入何军剑的后穴。

何军剑塌下腰提起臀部，下身俨然一副门户大开的模样，可怜兮兮的布料潦草地绷在臀肉两侧，誓要把自己的花边和镂空拓印在这幅男性肉体上。

不应该。后方被塞满的异物感和被拒绝抚慰性器的屈辱感让他双腿都在剧烈地抖动。

后穴里的液体被巨物推送挤压，发出淫霏色情的水声，混合着白色泡沫在交合的部位点点溢出。  
何军剑低头便能看到自己的挺立从开裆的红色情趣蕾丝里支撑起来抵到小腹，它肿胀着，随着林迟青的肏干摇晃，他总在恍惚自己的肉体深处是不是没有藏着器官，腹腔盆腔像空心的充气娃娃。何军剑用胳膊挡住眼睛呻吟，嗓子里一声声不敢放肆，这是无人之境却也是公共场合。被黑夜窥视让他颜面尽失。

人类的情色故事无法亘古，然而月亮却见过太多了，它藏匿在云层里时隐时现，冷漠看着何军剑在高潮的边缘求救。

何军剑嗓子叫床亮而湿润，粘连啜泣和求饶，哪怕被压抑在手臂和墙壁之间。林迟青是真的变态，和别人不一样。金主只要求自己爽，林迟青不仅要自己爽，还不让他爽。

何军剑前列腺浅而敏感，不过男人一食指的深度，就连平日自慰也能轻而易举高潮，他易潮易湿，是天生的插座。他天生适合做爱，适合和男人做爱。

显而易见，林迟青发现了。

林迟青加快下身猛烈的拍打和撞击。

月亮的引力带动水花拍碎沙滩，蛮横扭转海陆的交替风向，让海洋的潮湿气流冲向内陆，打湿大地的每一方角落，把细碎的求救都注入土壤。

“何军剑，告诉我，你收拾好后面是在找谁操你？”

何军剑从来没有在“工作”中使用过真名，这两个陪伴了自己二十年的字在被侵犯时一次又一次提起，让何军剑猛然想要哭出声，他强制自己忽略那萦绕耳边的粗喘，咬肿了下唇。

“sky先生，告诉我，您回家是要找谁？”林迟青不肯罢休，停止撞击伸出冰凉的手去触碰何军剑的阴囊。他和何军剑紧贴的肌肤感受到微小的痉挛，立毛肌如过电一般。

两颗星球掉进了冰水里，冲击着火山的脉搏。

“您是有夫之妇吗？先生。”

“我不……”何军剑猛然说话，细细软软带着哭腔的懦弱。像找到了救星，他开口了，他上套了。羊自己踏上了陷阱前的最后一片树叶。

林迟青的手掌托起何军剑的性器，拇指阻挡住铃口，剩余的四指则上下抚动，是放大镜下融化冰块的阳光。

“那您怎么穿着这样暴露呢？夫人。”

林迟青猛地开始发凶一挺一抽，何军剑不停向前趔趄，双肘重重磕碰到门板，发出巨大的响声。

“怎么还去敲别人的门，是生怕别人不知道你穿成这副德行出来找干吗？小母狗发情就控制不住自己的屄是吗？”陡然提高了呵斥的声音，林迟青侧头咬上何军剑的肩膀喙突，一路啮食留下牙印。  
“您丈夫一定睡得很香吧，由得这么漂亮又水多的妻子出来，找干。”

“你他妈的……畜生……”何军剑弓起背部，林迟青制服上的拉链剐蹭在皮肤上划出数道红丝。却因为被拇指按压住理智的出口，他越想让人体最脆弱脖颈离开林迟青的牙齿的支配，而显得越像欲于贴近另一具肉体求欢身下。

事实也的确如此。他潜意识希望林迟青能让他好好释放一发。

林迟青对他性器的挑逗越发剧烈，在临射出那一手时又猛然松开。何军剑皮肤渗出的一层冰冷的汗珠被林迟青尽数舔去，青年的酮体白得晶莹。

“要我送你回家吗？婊子。你先生是否知道……”

“啊……知道……他知道……！求求你！”

随着汗水滴落的还有何军剑的泪水和尊严——或许二十岁卖肉体为生的何军剑不配提这个词。

不管是自己谋生的手段被揭发，还是被迫穿上耻辱的性爱服装，还是被按在肮脏的巷尾被陌生男人强上，又或者这样的言语侵犯。他压抑了二十年的人生，都不重要了。

不只是这样一点无伤大雅的角色游戏，甚至如果能下跪，他宁可原地磕头，磕到头破血流，只为得到一点儿自由。

“求您……让您的肉棒……干到怀孕……求求您让我射……求你了……”

“真惨啊……”

声嘶力竭的小男孩儿会换来玩具。而声嘶力竭的漂亮大男孩儿不会，他不会换来同情，只会得到更多的凌辱和疼爱。

林迟青扣住年轻人的窄腰，一次又一次出击，折磨着身体里敏感的点位，缠绵的水声和拍打声中夹藏的泣声微不足道，进出的凶器勾起粉色嫩肉翻出。

像灵魂出窍。

泪眼模糊之间看到墙壁上腥气的白浊，才知道自己因为前列腺高潮射精，膝盖不断发酸变软。下半身仿佛已经置身海里溺死。人体犹如整个断裂开来。何军剑猛然放声大哭，扣在门上的指甲越扣越紧，磨蹭着脱去漂亮的红色，像刚出生的孩子，他哭得足够委屈足够放肆。

也足够畅快足够漂亮。

林迟青短暂抽出。让何军剑正对着他，抬起一只腿又抵进温柔乡的深处。

手铐的铁链打击在铁门上，像丧钟哀嚎。何军剑像自己该死了，早该死了。一夜被贯穿五次，他安慰自己有高额的金钱可获好几个星期游玩挥霍；被道具玩弄失禁，他安慰自己躺在一夜上千的酒店里；被咬到浑身青紫，他安慰自己上床前吃了一顿千元的烛光餐。

可现在呢。他穿着耻辱的衣服，狼狈地卧在最肮脏的巷子里被凌辱，没有这个警察的任何承诺，没有任何值得自己宽心的地方。他委屈到了一种绝望的极点。

林迟青啄吻去双颊滚落的泪珠，把何军剑含糊谩骂言语的双唇咬住，紧紧抱住这具瘦弱的躯体射了出来。

何军剑清楚地感觉到自己下贱的肉洞还在挽留这个人，空洞洞的被干穿的穴口抽搐一般翕动，食髓知味一样地贪恋被侵犯的触感。精液顺着腿根往下流，像身体里有一汪污水。他从根里坏透了，他喜欢的是被按着干到失禁，被揪着头发口交，被一切暴力裹挟。

金钱也好物质也好，那些从前出卖一切都想获得的东西，他通通不想要了。

他以为自己过了二十年，过得不光彩但是用钱遮羞得足够漂亮，然而此刻，一副肮脏见不得光的尸骨留在此刻。

精神崩溃。

“林迟青，求你了，杀了我吧。”

他大喊大叫，哭得泣不成声。

林迟青退出男孩儿的身体，退出这个破碎得一丝不剩的瓷娃娃，他下了死手打碎了所有何军剑用金钱垒起来的骄傲和思想。

团起来的纸币就丢在脚下。

远处传来狗叫声，何军剑抱着膝盖瑟缩在地上，他像只抽筋剥骨的娃娃。

至少在这里的，都是低等动物了。

end.


End file.
